


An End and a Beginning

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Dean takes you to see your favorite band for the last time.





	An End and a Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble. Oopsies.

Dean kept stealing glances at you through the rearview mirror, the ball of guilt in his core growing by the mile. You were meant to spend the weekend in Colorado for a concert, but a case was taking you all across several state lines…in the opposite direction.

“We’ll try to kill this son of a bitch quick so you can make that show, alright?” Dean wanted you to know he hadn’t forgotten.

“Hm? Oh yeah, thanks,” you replied dismissively.

It only made him feel worse. You already paid for your ticket and you weren’t even mad; you were just looking over the pages Sam had printed out regarding the murders you were investigating. Normally it wouldn’t have been a big deal, but earlier in the year your favorite band had announced they would be parting ways after a final, farewell tour. The way your face fell when you heard would be forever stamped in his memory, and he hoped to never see you that heartbroken ever again.

The closest they would come to Kansas was Colorado, and you didn’t waste any time making plans to attend that show. Now, he was dragging you east two days before you’re meant to leave. It couldn’t be avoided; they needed your help. But Dean was going to make damn sure he did everything he could to get you back in time.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Dude, calm down.”

“I promised,” Dean ground out.

“You promised you’d try, and you did. It didn’t work out that way,” Sam tried to soothe, turning to the back seat to make sure you were still asleep.

“She could be in a crowd right now, singing along to whatever song, but instead she’s here, covered in blood and sleepin’ off another hunt.”

Sam sighed, sagging back into the seat. He knew there was no point in arguing when Dean was like this. The ride back to the bunker was silent after that, and when they parked, Sam didn’t waste any time getting out of the car and inside, leaving Dean to wake you.

“Hey, we’re here.” He gave you a gentle shake until your eyes fluttered open. Though his heart sank at the sweet smile you flashed, his own was instantaneous. “Head on in, I’ll get your bag.”

“Thanks,” you yawned, getting out and shuffling to your room.

Dean watched you go, knowing no matter what, you’d never hold his broken promise against him. Lives were saved, and nothing would make you feel bad over it.

The following morning, you were woken by Sam asking if you knew where Dean went. He showed you a note he found in the library saying he’s be back in a couple of days, and said his bed hadn’t been slept in. You decided to give him a call, but all he said was that he needed to run an errand and that everything was fine before hanging up.

You and Sam spent the time Dean was away updating archives and taking inventory. When he strolled in the next evening, he wore a satisfied smirk, but went straight to bed without explanation of where he’d been.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Y/N, wake up. We have a case.” Dean chuckled when you bolted up and tried to untangle yourself from your sheets. “Easy, Sweetheart, we got time.”

“Why are you smiling?” you asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously at him.

“What? I can’t be in a good mood?”

“Just before a case? No.” You got out of bed and went to wash up without waiting for a response. When you got out, Dean was holding your backpack.

“I already packed for you. Let’s go.”

In the garage, he gestured to the front seat as he headed to the trunk to stow your bags.

You raised a confused brow at him. “Sam’s not coming?”

“Nah. It’s a simple case, and he wouldn’t get out of bed, so it’s just you an’ me.” He winked, and you shook your head and smiled as you climbed into the car.

After a short nap, Dean woke you to get some breakfast. You were too sleepy to notice he hadn’t told you anything about the case other than you were meeting Donna for it, but not to see how easily he smiled. He asked what you’d gotten up to while he was gone, and hung onto every word. You had to admit it was nice to see him like this, so you decided against asking about his mood again.

Now wide awake, Dean blasted the stereo while you sang along to your favorites. When he reached the freeway’s onramp, you did a doubletake.

“Dean, this one goes east. Shouldn’t we be going north?”

He shook his head, not taking his eyes off the road. “Not this time. We’re meeting her in Chicago. She’s going to a convention or something.”

Satisfied with his answer, you sat back and enjoyed the ride. A few hours later, you noticed a faint vibrating sound coming from the glovebox. You reached in and pulled out one of their old phones and handed it to Dean before turning the music down.

“Hello?… Right, Mr. Jones. Would you mind holding for a moment while I check your status?… Great.” He set the phone down on the seat and turned the music back up, grinning at the amused look you were giving him. After a couple of minutes, he turned it back down and picked up the phone. “Well, Mr. Jones, it looks like it’s all settled on your end and your reimbursement check is in the mail… Uh-huh, no problem. Have a nice day!” He hung up and shoved it back in the glovebox.

“What was that about?”

“Just some loose end,” he dismissed.

“You’re being really secretive,” you huffed. “More than usual.”

Dean chuckled, but otherwise didn’t respond.

After stopping for lunch, the next several hours went by in companionable silence, occasionally broken by either his humming or your soft singing. By the time you reached your destination, you were eager to stretch your legs, so Dean suggested you go to a bar before dinner.

In the morning, Dean didn’t bother waking you. He let you sleep until you woke naturally and took you out to a late lunch. He told you Donna was running late, and wouldn’t be able to meet until the following day. With nothing to do, you suggested going for a walk at a beautiful park you passed on the way, and to your surprise, he readily agreed. When the sun began to set, he said he wanted to get back and have an early night, but when the street your motel was on came and went, you couldn’t keep quiet anymore.

“Ok, what’s really going on? You just passed the street and I know you know it.”

“You couldn’t give me five more minutes?” he groaned.

“For what?”

He looked over at you and smirked. “You’ll see in five minutes.”

You watched him intently, as if you could read his mind out of sheer will. When he saw you staring, he burst out in laughter, making your glare. His laughter tapered by the time he parked and asked you to follow him. Just as he was about to round a corner, he stopped and reached into his jacket’s pocket and handed you an envelope.

“What’s this?” You took it and pulled out the tickets inside. “Oh my god…OH MY GOD!!” Without thinking, you jumped into Dean’s arms and kissed his cheek. “How did you even get these?! Every show is sold out!” It was then you noticed the name on the tickets: Mark Jones. “Mr. Jones… Did you steal these?”

“What? No,” he scoffed, giving you that offended, squinty eyed look. “I confiscated them.”

“How?” Neither of you seemed to notice he was still holding you.

“With my badge,” he grinned. “I found the owner of the best seats, told him the tickets were counterfeit, and the seller was under investigation.”

“Dean, that’s…” What? Wrong? With everything else you’ve done, this hardly seemed like a big deal. “Brilliant.”

You giggled when his eyebrows shot up in surprise. It was only then you realized how close you were. You knew he did too when you saw his cheeks redden under the light of the street lamp and practically heard the lump he swallowed.

“We, uh, we should get inside.” He put you down so slowly, it made you wonder if maybe he didn’t want to. He cleared his throat and placed his hand on the small of your back, leading you to the front entrance of the venue.

When you got inside and the usher showed you to your seats, Dean went off to the bar to get some drinks. The opening act came on, and they were so much better than you expected that even Dean seemed to enjoy their music. During the intermission, you went to the restroom while Dean got more drinks so you were ready for the headlining act.

When the band came out on stage, Dean couldn’t help watching the way your face lit up, and it made his heart swell. The music started, and he turned toward the stage but kept watching you out of the corner of his eye, loving how into it you were. He was surprised to find himself singing along to a song he recognized, and looked over at you to see the shocked look on your face.

A slow song started to play and he felt your hand wrap around his. When his eyes found yours, he felt his heart stop for a moment.

“Dance with me?” you asked, almost pleadingly.

He swallowed hard, and unable to speak, simply nodded. He wrapped his arm around your waist and began swaying with you. You were both completely lost in each other that moment. Looking into his eyes, you noticed he wasn’t guarded. He was raw and unfiltered, and you were taken aback. For the first time, he let you see everything, and you knew he was in love with you. It was enough to bring tears to your eyes as you pulled him in for a kiss, pouring all your feelings into it as he did with one look.

It was a while before either of you noticed the room was quiet. When you pulled apart, you both looked to the stage to see the band smiling down at you.

“Thanks for upstaging us,” the singer joked, bringing laughter from the audience. “First kiss?” he asked, grinning widely when you both nodded. “Congratulations. This one’s for you.” As the crowd cheered, he turned to speak to the other members, and they began to play a song that wasn’t on the setlist.

The night wore on, and Dean couldn’t believe everything that had happened; everything he’d done to get you here. Most of all, he couldn’t believe you were his. That, and he had a new favorite band.

* * *

 


End file.
